Love equals lies
by unwritten sequel
Summary: Marriage has always been every girl's dream and perhaps it is for some men. Thinking that after this lovely marriage, nothing could possibly go wrong, that after marriage come bliss and eternal happiness. Well, this was where I have made a mistake.


Love equals lies 

Prologue: How we met 

Marriage has always been every girl's dream and perhaps it is for some men. Thinking that after this lovely marriage, nothing could possibly go wrong, that after marriage come bliss and eternal happiness. Well, this was where I have made a mistake.

I fell in love at an early age, pregnant at an early age, wed at an early age, got sick at an early age, lost my child at an early age, and died all within a single year. And it was all because, I fell in love with the wrong guy.

I am Mikan Sakura and this is my story.

"Natsume-kun?" I said as I noticed a figure missing on the bed, I clutched the blanket and wrapped it around my body. I glanced at the clock that told me it was five in the morning. "Natsume?" I said again, this time fear ate up my insides as I noticed that he was no longer in the room, since the bathroom is empty and he couldn't have possibly fit inside my small oak cabinet.

We were supposed to be in my room, a small unit I rented as I studied high school as a University Scholar. I attended Gakuen Alice High School section (GAHSS). I'm currently attending my last year in high school, and the School is willing to give me a scholarship and support benefits when I enter college.

The door suddenly creaked and there I saw Natsume I ran towards him and immediately planed a kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned.

Natsume is known to be as the genius of the university, he is the top of his class and year. He might even graduate college earlier than the rest of his batch. Natsume is two years older than me, we met at the time when I was still new to this school and some bullies tried to take advantage of me.

I was walking home late in the evening when the sun was almost buried beneath the earth, my stupid teacher, who has a personal grudge on me, gave me detention for asking him to recheck my term paper, which I should've gotten an A but he gave me a C. That alone could've automatically result to the permanent removal of my scholarship.

"Urgh" The voice came out just a whisper barely audible to human ears, that's why I wondered how three men found me.

I was tired, for the day was just plain cruel to me, I had a lot of meetings to attend to and I have to review for three quizzes, one of which included Physical Ed., my most despised subject. So I skipped my lunch therefore not having any spare energy at times like these, since I also skipped supper and breakfast, because I still have some things to take care of.

The men were advancing my reaction time was just too slow, it was too late when my brain processed the word 'run'. My body could also not take anymore pressure, honestly I wanted to faint. They cornered me on the wall; I could barely see their faces nor take in what they are saying. At that point I wasn't ready for anything and that was what scared me the most. Not being able to think critically and being so vulnerable was never my style.

I closed my eyes both due to the fear that was quickly building up inside me, I gathered my courage and tried to shout, but before I could do so, a man captured my lips. Quickly, I opened my eyes and saw a pair of cruel green eyes. I bit his lip and that made him angry, right then, energy came flowing through my veins and with all my newly acquired strength, I pushed him away.

Slightly thrilled by the sudden power that enveloped my body, I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran through the woods, it was the shortcut to my house. But the moment I felt arms enveloped around me, did I realize my biggest mistake that night.

"I should thank you for making this a lot easier for us" I could see him smirk; "No one could come and save you now." I gulped knowing he was right and the worst thing was, I'm already at the edge of fainting. When I thought that things couldn't get any worse, it rained. I didn't cry, I just laid there, hoping for a miracle and thank God he came and punched the guy above me.

I could see that he was a bit woozy, _drunk __probably_, I rolled my eyes and the last thing I saw was him getting punched by the green eyed dude. _I__'__m __so __dead __w_as my last thought as blackness took over.

I woke up in a strange room, which was quite classy and looked expensive, though the surroundings appeared gloomy with its red and black draping, _Oh __God,__am__ I __inside __a__ vampire__'__s __house?_

I panicked especially when I noticed that my clothes have been changed and my head began spinning rapidly as I stood up. "Shit!" I cursed as I felt my feet slip to the ground.

"You should not have stood up"

A man assisted me back to the bed, I had a foreign feeling with this man, it's as if he would bite me and suck my blood at any given opportunity. I stared at his blood red eyes; they're hypnotizing in contrast to his fair skin tone. He has the aura of someone important and arrogant at the same time, but I could sense that he could also be kind and gentle.

"I feel weak"

"That is because you are sick, dummy!" he said placing the blanket over my body. "Who are you?" I asked, he merely rolled his eyes and smugly replied, "You honestly do not know me? I'm _the_ Natsume Hyuuga."

_Natsume Hyuug—Shit!_

"No wonder I don't like you, "I replied giving him a look that clearly showed hate. I heard about him, a very smart college dude, who thinks he can get any woman he wants. I despised his type of men, why can't he be like his best friend who is a total opposite of him, I mean seriously, this dude, needs to lower down his ego.

"Excuse me? I just risked my neck last night to save you; do you know how sharp that guy's knife is? Do you even care about the bruises I acquired just because I saved your ass from being-" "Fucked?" I cut him off, "Yes, I'm grateful of what you did, but honestly I don't remember asking you to help me."

Natsume looked at me in disbelief, "You are blaming me? After all I did, I can not believe you are blaming me! I can not believe that I risked myself for someone who is so ungrateful, I even took you to my house, shared my bed, and cared for you the entire night."

I glared at him, "Wait _this_ is your house?" No painter could ever paint Natsume's reaction as he looked at me, "Yeah where did you think you were, inside a vampire's house?" I bowed my head in shame, I could feel him smirk as I placed a hand over my face, "You did, didn't you?" he said then laughed. "God, you are stupid!"

"Sorry, Mr. Smart ass." He rolled his eyes and went out of the room still laughing his head out. I sighed knowing that I was still blushing from humiliation. The room's door opened and I saw him carrying a tray of delicious smelling food.

He laid the tray in the nearby table as I tried to sit, surprisingly, he helped me. I looked at him and smiled. _Is __that __food __for __me?_ I asked myself, but before I could delve deeper in the topic he said, "Lift up your arms." "Why?" I asked, still remaining stubborn. He rubbed his temple and groaned, "Just do it."

I did, well, tried to, but for some odd reason I can't. The moment my arms reach the level my belly they just stopped moving. "What's happening?" I asked in a frightened tone. He looked at me pointedly before saying, "That my dear, is what we call being weak. You are continuously skipping meals and overusing your body." He looked at my eyes and saw the truth hidden in them, "You have irregular sleeping patterns and sometimes do not sleep at all. Looking healthy on the outside does not mean that you are in the inside." I sighed, I hate to admit it, but I think he is right.

"So what do you want me to do, doctor?" he looked at me clearly irritated and said, "Just eat." I don't get him, one moment he was helping me and actually seemed caring, and then the next he is being cruel. Talk about mood swings.

"How? I could barely reach the spoon." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the tray of food. He grabbed the spoon and scooped a generous amount of food into it. He held it near my lips still having that irritated expression on his face. I opened my mouth and made no other comment, but I could surely feel the blush accumulating my face.

After I ate he picked up the plate and took it outside, during that time I meditated. _Okay,__so__ he __may __not __be __that __much __of __a __bad __person, __I __mean __he __saved __me, __took __me __in,__and __cared __for __me.__I__ hate __to __admit __it,__but __it __was__ really __me __who __first __made __an __insult.__Damn,__does__ this __mean __that __I __have __to __apologize?_

_Oh __well,__when __he __returns__…_ but before any other thought entered my mind, I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in a dark room; it must've been late at night since no one seemed awake. My stomach is grumbling and I turned around and tried to get up, luckily, my strength seemed to return. I tried to stand slowly, letting one foot drop to the floor then the next-then…

"Do not stand." A voice said behind me. I looked at the bare-chested man staring straight into my eyes. I nearly shouted as I covered my face with a blanket. He laughed, "You are so naïve!"

"Shut up just what are you doing here, pervert?" I said behind the blanket. "Idiot, this is my room remember?" "Oh." _Damn,__ of __all __the __times __to __be __stupid, __why __now?_ I sighed heaving out the lump that seemed to be stuck on my chest. I considered returning to sleep but I am really hungry, too bad my pride won't let me ask him for food.

"What do you need?" he said as he urges me to return to bed. "Nothing." He made a tsk sound and a no-shit expression on his face. He sighed then went out of the room, much to my delight he returned mere moments later with a plate of food which he laid in front of me. "Eat." He stated. I was suspicious this arrogant stranger was being too nice for my taste, and according to my vocabulary no one can just be _too__ nice_ without a hidden agenda.

Suspicion must have reflected on my face since he sat down and said, "I am not going to eat you once you get fat and healthy honestly you are not my type, now eat" I stared at him and he stared back unfazed. "Why are you being so nice? I could be a criminal for all you know."

He looked as if he was about to laugh but held it in. "Really girl. Stop amusing me and just do as I say. And I can guarantee that no harm will befall on you, I'm your knight in shining armor." "Yuck!" I made barfing motions as I ate he went out of the room and never returned.

Or, he never returned while I was still conscious.

I woke up the next morning in time to see the Hyuuga vamp, erm kid take off his shirt I screamed and buried my head on the pillow. "Hm, you are one odd girl, usually women would kill to see me take my shirt off, yet here you are looking repulsed."

"Just hurry and put a shirt on! I wanna go home."

I don't know how it happened but the next thing I know the Hyuuga kid was walking me home… don't get me wrong I tried to shoo him but he just shrugs and continued walking. "Seriously, you can stop baby sitting me, I'm sure you have far better things to do." This time he shrugged without even looking at me. Argh, the nerve!

"Yo" Natsume brought me out of my reverie "where have you been?" he asked once my mind has registered where I am. "Just remembering the time we met, come to think of it you never told me what you're doing in the forest, that day."

He laid a cup of coffee in front of me, _he__'__s__such__a__sweetheart_. I smiled. "I told you it was just a coincidence, I happen to be at the right place at the right time." I rolled my eyes and he just laughed. "Well, no matter what you think of coincidences I for one believe in them."

"You're crazy." "I'm aware." "Assertive."

"Well what can I say? I know myself well enough to be confident."

"Natsume! You're hopeless!" I said giving up on this verbal battle.

He laughed as we headed into the school. 

A/n: So how was it? Please drop by a review. XD thanks.

Love lots, unwritten sequel


End file.
